Long Lost Friend Unrated
by Destructive Demon
Summary: Hey everyone chapter 6 is up for reads. Their are two new characters of mine introduced in this chapter. you have to read to find out yourselfs. This is getting more into the story. I will get ch. 7 done in a few days so your going to wait and you will li
1. Chapter 1

_**Long Lost Friend**_

_**Well hello everyone this is Destructive Demon and here is my second story I have. It possibly won't be very long unless anybody gives me Idea's to make the story longer. You all can give me Idea's of how the story could go like Path's, dramatic scenes, Or any other good Idea's. "so please give me a good review".**_

**Chapter one - Deep thoughts **

**" Why did he leave without saying goodbye, why did he not tell me anything" Dante questioned himself inside his enraged head. " Long ago, I was 100 certian he would live a long life but now I think he is dead". " It's been 12 years and not one Goddamn word from him". " He never came back, he never said anything, and I never heard from him, These 12 years made it seem he never really existed in life". He is probably is something wandering in hell and is waiting for someone else to trick into being friends then leaving to never return ", Dante was thinking all his thoughts to be true, but he still had one little ounce left of hope that one day he would re-unite with his long lost friend.**

**" Dante, what the hell are you doing in this dark corner " Vergil whispered. " I was just thinking about an old companion I hung with when I was younger " Dante replied in a soft spoken voice. " Well you seemed a little Tormented or what you like to call pissed " Vergil said while settling at the table and getting ready to eat. " I'll tell you the story if you _shut the hell up_ with your sarcastic comments ". " Dante walked over to the table and sat down with a piece of pizza Vergil cooked for both of them.**

**" Okay Vergil I will tell you the story " Dante said taking a big bite out of the pizza. " Wow, good job at cooking the pizza for your first time Vegil you should cook this more often, Any ways back to being serious " Dante said. " It all started 14 years ago, it was when I first met him, we were 10 years old, we were both running to get to lunch during school because it was pizza day ". " We were both pretty quick because we were the first to get in the two sided lunch lines, I think he loved pizza as much as me, but then at lunch I heard kids laughing at both of us and I was getting pissed so I went up to that kid and punched him so hard in the face, he just dropped ". " Then I walked back to the table and we started chating about how old our parent's were and so I told him that our mother died and I found out that his mother died and his father was to a demon so that meant I had a friend that was a demon as well ".**

**" Well anyways we were both great friends, then one day I met his sister and she was so beautiful ". " Then about 1 year later I asked her out ". " Then I went out with her for 1 year ". " Then all of a sudden they just Disappeared without a trace ". " Dante I don't ever remember you hanging out with him ".**

**" No Shit, you were at home studying everything you needed to know about our Demon haratige and all about the Demon Realm " Dante replied.**

**" Why do you miss hanging out him still, I mean you only knew him for 2 years, what is the big deal ". " you want to know what Vergil ", He slammed the table and broke it " _Shut the Fuck up _I am not heartless like you ". He ran out the door in fustration. Dante ran into the city.**

**All of a sudden a bullet came out of no where and got him right in the head. " ughhhh " dante said Dropping to the ground. The body went right to him while he was lying helplessly. " Walking alone at night is not a great idea " came the voice of the stranger. " It leads to death possibilities which in your case my friend already happened ".**

**Dante got up and took the bullet out of his head. " Don't piss the devil off more than he already is or horrible things will happen ". " what are you talking about I am the devil and there is no killing me " said the hooded man. " Oh but I believe that I can " said Dante as he pulled out his sword. " I am the son of the Dark Knight Sparda so I believe I can kill devils ", He ran towards the hooded man and sliced his arm off, turned around and stabbed the hooded man right in the head and watched him as he slowly dropped.**

_**Sorry to end there if you liked this story but this is the end of the first chapter. So if you have any good comments/ Reviews and idea's for later use please let me know because I still have some pretty good Idea's for now. so please review me.**_


	2. Chapter 2

**Long Lost Friend**

_**Hello readers Here is Chapter 2 of Long Lost Friend. Last chapter of Long Lost Friend Dante left his house. Then got in a short fight that he knew he would win. Face it people he is the best Half Human - Half Demon**_

_**ever. Dante and vergil are not my characters but Crater, Jason and the Man dante is refering to in the first chapter are my characters but I will add more later. Well Enjoy the 2nd Chapter.**_

**" Now you know not to come from Hell the Way you did " said Dante in a Cocky toned voice. Dante walks over to the hooded man. He kneels on the ground and removes the mans hood. " He couldn't believe his eyes, it was his old nemesis Crater. " What is he doing out of hell " Dante asked himself.**

**All of a sudden he heard a raspy voice " I've come for vergil so hand him over or I'll sommon the followers of mundus and they'll kill you before you can tell Vergil anything about us turning him into nelo Angelo ". " Oh _the Hell you won't kill Me or turn Vergil into Nelo Angelo Again haaa _" Dante said as he sliced Craters head off and sliced the rest of Craters body. Heavely panting as he sliced crater all the way back to hell. Then as Dante started running back to the house out of nowhere a Red pentagram blade hit a tree right in front of dante and it shocked him. " _Who the hell threw this at me because I am really starting to get pissed off about the Interuptions_ " Dante hollored impatiently.**

**" Well Dante you act as childish as you did the last time I fought you, you know that you should let Vergil become Nelo Angelo so that we will try to rule the earth once again " Said a familiar voice. " Well, well, well Jason long time no see, I bet you still mope at night knowing I kicked your asses 2 years ago right, I mean you guy's should give up " Dante said in a careless tone. " Oh and why is that Dante " said Jason staring at Dante with a twisted smile. " The reason I said that is because every plan you think of ends up a big fat failure, you always say your going to kill me and end humanity and make earth your new Hell " Said Dante.**

**" Man Dante you just made my day, I figured you would know better then to tell a group of supernatural demons that their failures, even though they got stronger men that could easily destroy you " Jason said in a Calm steady voice. " Well I am sure your not going to fight me because you are weak and worthless, Whoo I am starting to sound like Vergil " Dante said while giving Jason a strange gaze. " I have got new powers from our merciful master Mundus " said jason looking confident. " Kamakaze Inferno " Hollored Jason while summoning huge flames from hell right at Dante. " _Holy Shit _" Dante hollored as he dodged one.**

**Then he looked up and " Bang " he got nailed right in the chest and went flying into a giant oak tree. Dante turned into his Demon form and took out Ebony and Ivory and started shooting rapidly at Jason. " Bang " Dante heard Jason yell in pain for Dante's shot got him right in the heart. " See you in hell soon " said Jason in an Screeching voice fading away. Dante ran in the house " _Vergil where are you _" he screamed right when he bursted open the door.**

**_If you enjoyed this chapter, I am sorry for ending it here but I am going to start on the third chapter. The next upcoming chapter will tell the name of the guy Dante was Refering to in the beggining of the first chapter, Right Dante. " Yes that is very true " Well don't forget to Review me. If you Hate the story then please go ahead and say it in the review. _**


	3. Chapter 3

**Long Lost Friend**

_**We all remember what happened on the last chapter right. Dante ran in the house. This story tells the name of the old companion Dante was talking about and his old girlfriend, his companions sister. okay enough of ruining the story. Here it is.**_

**_Chapter 3 - Return of the Companion_**

**" Vergil where are you " Dante hollered through the house. " I am in the bathroom Dumbass " Dante heard from the bathroom. " Why did you make me holler _Jackass_ " Dante said angrily. " Off the point, What is so important that you wanted to tell me " Vergil said zipping his pants up. " They are back " Dante said softly. " What the hell are you talking about, Who is back " he told dante as he walked up to him and started shaking him " Who is back, _Tell me Dante_ ".**

**" The Followers of Mundus " Said Dante silently. " Who " said Vergil staring at Dante and watching him walk away. Vergil ran and tackle Dante to the ground and then he sat on Dante and asked again, but he didn't reply. Vergil punched him right in the face. " _Who Is Back, Tell me _" Vergil asked once more. **

**" The Followers of Mundus " Dante replied just loud enough for Vergil to hear. " Damn it they found me " Vergil said nervously getting off of Dante. " Those Retards dare to fight Dante once again, he kicked their asses two years ago " Vergil thought. " They are planning to turn you back to Nelo Angelo " Dante added while he was getting up. " Sorry for hitting you Dante " Said vergil sadly. **

**" I just fought Crater and jason and They, Well Jason was pretty strong, Crater was a fucking wuss " Dante said starting to crack up. " They said I should just give up saving the world and let you become Nelo Angelo, and I should have laughed and Stabbed jason in the head and made sure he would have never came back. " Alright go see if you find any more of the Followers of Mundus " Vergil said using his finger expressions. Dante started walking out of the door with a strange smile on his face. Dante went to Fleece Park and sat on a cold bench just knowing something was coming.**

**A huge Red pantegram formed in the sky and as this happened Dante just looked up at it and watched as Jason came down to the ground. " Hey Dante, I forgot to tell you something that you will be shocked to hear about " he said with a big smirk on his face. " Oh yeah and what is that Jason, you forgot to change your ranchy clothes ". " Unfortunatly I Don't think you will be laughing when you hear it, so here it goes ". " We have had an old friend of yours or so that he claims that you are a friend of his, anyways we have had him held as our brainwashed prisoner for years 10 and after that he got his memory back and we tortured him and his sister for 2 years ".**

**" She claimed that she went out with you for a year and she pulled out a locket with your picture in it ". " Huhh, Neo and Katrina, Give them to me or I will kill you right now ". " Dante you still act childish, thinking we are going to hand them over to you just because you ordered us to, Huh your Arogance will cost you dearly " he hollered As he was running at dante with a rather large blade. " _I Will Destroy you if you don't give them back_ " Dante hollered running towards Jason with the rebellion. " Give me back My friend Neo and my old girlfriend Katrina and i will spare your life ". **

**Dante dodged Jasons Destructive Blow and he elbowed him right in the back. Then he transformed into a demon and hit Jason right in the ground, Flew up in the sky and aimed the sword right were Jason was fidgeting to get up and Dante flew down with his sword below him and stabbed Jason right in the back and pinned him to the ground. Blood splattered all over the walls. Then Dante took out his Favorite sword called**

**Alastor, the sword his father Sparda left him and thrusted it in the air. out of nowhere a bolt of lightening fell from the sky and struck Jason right on the head. **

**Dante took the sword out of him and put it away. As he started walking Jason got up and ran at him with his giant blade and struck dante right in the back of the neck. Dante dropped to the gound. " Yes I did it, I killed the most powerful demon " he said happily. He laughed then he looked stunned because a sword went right threw his head. **

**The sword went up and cut Jasons head right open. He dropped then SLASH!!!, his waist and body were split apart. Then Dante got up and saw Vergils bloody sword. " Damn it Vergil I wanted to kill him " Dante said in a whimpering tone. " He told me where My old Friend and my old Girl Friend went ".**

**" They were their prisoners, I hope they didn't rape Katrina because if she tells me they did I will kill all of those bastards and make sure their deaths are slow and painful ". " I will get you guys soon, I promise " Dante said Quietly to himself. " These guys will Pay " Dante hollered. " Well we are going to have a long journey huh Dante ". They walked Towards Where the Temni-gru once Stood.**

_**Sorry to end it their. Oh Neo and Katrina are my characters too. I am ending the chapter here because I don't want all my chapters to be too long because Punkrocker505 told me that nobody likes long stories. Soon I will be done the 4th chapter so wait until then. R & R now later.**_

_**Destructive Demon.**_


	4. Dante and Cerberus

**Long Long Friend**

_**Hey sorry this chapter took a while to be written. I have been writing chapters for The Story Of Tyson. Last night I finished two chapters for it. I also made a one shot and it is about three pages if printed. I did not get any reviews. No one really checks this story only Punkrocker505. Well that is all I had to say.**_

_**Disclaimer - Dante and Vergil are not my characters but it would be cool if they were. Dante and vergil are Capcom's characters. I own Katrina, Neo, Jason, and Crater.**_

_**Chapter 4 - Dante and Cerberus**_

**The ran to were the Temni-gru used to be before They put it back into the ground. " Dante I will have to bring the Temni-gru back just to use it's Demon realm Portal " Vergil Said before he muttered The spell. " Hean Materis sen coutras Demonise catrenis Magris " Vergil hollered. The ground started to rumble like a huge earthquake and then the Huge Temni-gru shot out of the ground and then shot to the Sky. " Wow it looks the same as it did a few years ago, man i had a lot of good memories here " Dante said with a cheerful tone in his voice.**

**" What are we waiting for Dante " Vergil whispered. " Ok lets get to that demon realm ". They ran inside and saw the icy room. " Dante It has been a while since I saw you in here, but I am afraid you will have to fight me again just to pass " Came a demonic voice from the Carven deep in the icy room. " Cerberus Is that you " Dante asked.**

**" Yes indeed Dante " Said Cerberus as he came out into the open room. " One thing is different from last time Dante " Cerberus said. " I don't see anything different " Dante said. " I will give you some hints, one it is metal and two it held me back, now do you know what it is ". " No I still don't know what it is " Dante said becoming more confused.**

**" Dante, The thing that is different is that he doesn't have any chains holding him back you Dumbass, honestly I don't know how I am related to you " Vergil said sounding fustrated. " Ooooh Alright then There is something that changed from last time to " Dante hollered. " You have your brother with you " Cerberus hollered back. " Damn it He guessed it right ". " Enough Talking "Cerberus hollered while charging at the twins.**

**Dante ran the leaped into the air and stapped one head in the eye and then he pulled it out and droppe to the ground. Mean while Vergil took out his sword and started running towards Cerberus's foot and he put his sword to the side while holding it tight and slashed through cerberus's leg. Cerberus Yelped in pain. He Dropped to the ground. " Vergil Are you ready to slice the first head off " Dante hollered into the air. **

**" Yeah I am ready " Vergil hollered. The both ran from each side and leaped with powerful thrusts and slashed their swords right through the upper left head. " Screw slicing each head one by one " Vergil said as he turned into a demon. " Yeah " Dante said while transforming into one. Then Dante took out the rebellion and made his doppleganger come out to join the fun.**

**Dante and his doppleganger ran and jumped into the air and slammed their swords right into the upper right head. Vergil Was about to slice off cerberus's last head but he was suddenly stopped by Dante. " Dante what the hell are you doing " Vergil said. " He is going to help us " Dante replied. " You beat me once again Dante but you would have struggled a little bit if your brother did not help you, well I will help you on your journey once more " Cerberus said as he transformed into the Icy numbchuch Sword. **

**" I didn't know he could do that " Vergil Said shocked. " You wouldn't know much about this place because you didn't have to fight demons here and clearly never wandered around here ". " Lets continue our journey Bro " replied Vergil. " I am Coming to save you guy's and no one is going to stand in my way or they will die " Dante muttered in to himself. " What did you say Dante " Vergil asked, " nothing I was just thinking " he said as a quick cover up.**

_**There Finally ch. 4 is finito. Now I have to do ch. 5 later but for now I say so long. Please read my other Fic's. Story of Tyson is in the supernatural Category and rated M. The Demon hunter is rated M and is in the Romance Category. I have a One shot story that is rated M and it is in the Humor Category. Well that's it for that. Thanks punkrocker505 for the Review. Later everyone.**_

**('') Destructive Demon ('') ('-') Keep it real Hommie. LOL**


	5. The Control Room

**Long lost Friend**

_**Hey readers what's up, I'll tell you what's up I am done ch. 5. Yeah! What, Okay, Get Crunk. Sorry about that I just think it is weird how Lil John say's that. Well I was kinda busy for a while and I am failing some classes. Here is the next chapter for Long Lost Friend. Last chapter I think is a little lame because it went by way to Quick and was not greatly detailed.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Dante or Vergil. Capcom owns them both. I wish I owned them and Capcom. I think that would kick ass.**_

**_Other stories to read - Story of Tyson-Rated M in Supernatural, Party Games-Rated M in Horror, and Demon Hunters-Rated M in Romance._**

_**Chapter 5 - The control Room **_

**" Hey Vergil over here " Danted hollored. Vergil followed Dante up the stairs and through the door. " What Dante " Vergil asked as he walked into the room. Then all of a sudden the door shut and locked behind them. Then 7 Demons Appeared out of no where, all closing in on the twins.**

**" This is going to be one hell of a party " Dante said with a mischeivious grin on his face. " Well Lets get to work Dante or we won't get to your so called friends ". Dante weilded the Rebellion and vergil put on the Gauntlets. " Jackpot " Dante and Vergil both said awaiting for the first move. Dante ran and jabbed his sword right into the face of the closest Demon and ripped it out the side.**

**It dropped to the floor. Vergil ran and jumped up in the air and thrusted his sword down. It sliced one demon into to halfs of blood. Dante watched vergil fight and he just stood there. He felt a sharp pain in is back and stomach and he looked down and had a sickle in him. He grabbed it and started pulling it out as the blood poured out of him and he threw it through another Demon.**

**While the blood still gushing out he fell to the ground. Lying there Helplessly he sat holding his stomach. Vergil ran and slashed his way through the room to get to Dante. " Dante hold on " Vergil screamed still running to get to his brothers side. He started to gain energy in one of the gauntlets and he slammed his fist into the ground.**

**It made one huge Explosion that desinigrated the ramaining demons. Then Vergil Ran to Dante's Aid. He was lying down and he looked dead in Vergils eye's. " Dante!!! Noooo ". He dropped next to him.**

**" D...Dante Get up we got to go man or more will come " he whimpered. He stared at Dante and noticed his eye's were shut. " Dante Get up I know your alive damn it " He said starting to whine. " Damn it Vergil I was sleeping " Dante said sleepily. " Dante you fucking asshole " Vergil was enraged with anger.**

**" Well Lets go You whine ass " Dante said imitating Vergil. " Well I am glad your having a good time their jack ass " Vergil replied resentfully. They looked around before departing. " I think this is a control room " Dante said while looking for a room label. " Oh my god How did you figure it out Dante " Vergil said sarcasticly, They looked at all the knobs and buttons then after a few second they departed.**

_**Well Then that was a short chapter and I am sorry for that. It is getting a little better. It did not have as much action but it had more dramatic features. well I can do that can't I I mean it is my damn story. If you didn't like this then go ahead and write it in a review and I will read it and see what the problem is. If you did like it give me some Idea's to help the story later. But for now I have a few Idea's for my next few chapters. for anybody reading this please R & R Tahnk you for your time.**_

_**('') Destructive Demon (!!) **_


	6. One out of seven

**_Long Lost Friend_**

_**Hey everyone here is ch. 6. This one is going to be alittle better. The twins reveal a secret that neither of them knew about what is is the temni-Gru. Secrets revealed good or bad. guess before reading the next few chapters. These are Idea's of my own.**_

_**Disclaimer - I do not own Dante or Vergil. As everyone knows they are both owned by Capcom. I own Lust and Vergils follower Mandrake. They are both two of my newest characters. I just thought of them while typing this story. I am going to add them to my medium sized list of my characters.**_

_**Chapter 6 - one out of seven**_

**" Hey Vergil " Dante said. " Yeah " Vergil replied. " Do you have a strange feeling bout this place ? " Dante asked. " No of course not I mean I used to rule this place remember " Vergil replied once again. " Something is completely Different about this place " Dante thought to himself.**

**They walked to the next door and opened it. Right when they shut it they saw a sign. Beware all who enter this room. " What could be so bad about this room besides demons ? " asked Dante. There were holes on each wall. **

**While walking Dante felt something fast whizzed by him. " Vergil run quickly " Dante hollered as he started running. " What do you want me to run for ? " Vergil asked while running next to Dante. " See those holes on each side of the walls " He said. " Well there are darts shooting out of them ".**

**" How do you know that for sure " Vegil asked once again. " One whizzed by me " he replied. Dante turned into a demon and ran even faster and Vergil still was running at his pace. " Come on Vergil " Dante hollered. Vergil was about to become a demon but suddenly felt something dig into his skin and then he felt drowzy.**

**He dropped to the ground. Dante stopped and looked back and stopped. " Vergil are you ok " he hollered. Her ran back and laid next to Vergil so he would't get hit by any darts. " Damn it he got shot hit by a dart They are tranculizer Darts " He whispered.**

**The darts stopped shooting. Dante stood up still looking at his brother. Some one walked behind him. He did not notice the person. They took a bat out and hit Dante in the back of the neck and knocked him out cold, Then the dark figure picked Dante up and another dark figure picked up Vergil and they both left the room carrying the twins.**

**Later that night ...**

**Dante's eyes opened. " uggh where they hell am I " he asked aloud. He tried to get up but he was chained down to a bed. " Hey who the hell tied me down " he hollered. " I did Dante " a voice came from one dark corner.**

**" Mine name is Lust " she said walking into the light. " Wow your fucking hot " he said staring at a women with green eye's, Black hair, Slim body pretty red lip's, and she was dressed up in a black leather jacket that made here stomache visible and she wore tight black leather Pants. " Hey how do you know my name toots " He asked, still staring at the sexy women. " You are the son of the great one called Sparda right " she asked walking towards him. " Yes that is right " he said gawking at her...**

**In a Dark room Vergil Lay. He awoke in a small ray of light. " What the... Where the hell am I ? " he shouted in the darkness. " You are in the crystal corridor Sir " replied a man in black. " That voice, Mandrake is that you " Vergil said softly.**

**" Yes Master " Mandrake replied. " What the hell are you still doing here I thought you left ". " I went to the library and studied a lot of the ancient books " he replied once more ". " It has been a long time since I have seen you, you have matured in your human form " Vergil said while staring at Mandrake. " Well has your demon form matured " Vergil asked.**

**" Oh it has become bigger and stonger " he told Vergil. " I think i am as strong as you Master " he said. " Well let's see Mandrake " Vergil said as he chuckled. They both became demons. " Just to let you Know Mandrake I have learned more move by myself and from my brother ". **

**" I thought you hated your twin " Mandrake said. " I used to hate many things like him but I have killed my cold heartlessness and I am now not evil and to tell you the truth I am feeling great ". " I've never really been cold and heartless and I have never been a good person " Mandrake said to Vergil who was getting ready to fight. " lets see how strong you've become Mandrake " Vergil said while starting to charge at Mandrake. " Alright I will be as good as I can " Mandrake replied. **

**" So why am I chained to the bed " Dante asked. " Because lust is described as Wanting ; pleasuring " she said still walking towards him. She walked up to him and she sat on his leg. " I want you to fuck me " she said. She ripped her Leather Jacket off revealing her breast's.**

**She looked at him and she started unzipping his pant, then she unbuttoned his pants. Then she got up and slowly pulled her pants down and revieled her thong. Then Dante became a demon and ripped the chains off his arms and legs. seeing this she snapped her fingers and her clothes were on. He tried to stab her with his sword but she disappeared without a trace.**

**_Sorry to end it here but Lust_ _was going to get it on with Dante. The reason he didn't want to screw her is because He is still in love with Katrina. Well I usually don't write dirty scene's but this is one of the only chapters that do so far. well I am going to start ch. 7 for this and ch. 7 for Story of Tyson. Well Please R & R Everyone._**


End file.
